Libre de culpa
by YALL-E
Summary: No esperes algo más allá de lo acordado.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el reto _Infieles_ , de _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_.

 **Advertencias:** Debe contener ooc, estoy segura. Es un _What if?_ Porque no hay manera de que estos dos se puedan conocer en la línea canon.

* * *

Si alguien se preguntaba —porque no es como si alguien tuviera la valentía de ir a preguntar— si Tobirama no sentía algún remordimiento con los actos que cometía, la respuesta era no. Nunca ha sentido alguna especie de culpa frente a sus acciones, si llegó a sentir esa emoción debió ser por alguna decisión o acción que no cometió, pero nunca por la que realizó. Tobirama no veía porque debería sentir alguna clase de culpa al engañar a su esposa, una que tomó por conveniencia para relaciones beneficiosas para con su aldea. Nada de sentimientos como amor o cariño, solo dos desconocidos compartiendo lecho. Pero, ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos de las implicadas? Si alguna de ellas esperaba algo más allá de lo que él les ofreció desde un principio (A su esposa los lujos que daba el ser la mujer del Hokage y a su amante el solo placer del sexo) no era culpa suya, no les dio ningún indicio de haber algo más allá.

Así que de esa manera continuaba su vida, cumpliendo su deber como Hokage estando al tanto de las necesidades de su gente además de la guerra en la que se encuentran. Desde su oficina terminaba de leer los últimos reportes enviados manteniendo al tanto de los movimientos enemigos y la necesidad de abastecimiento. Junto a él se encontraba ayudando Shizune, una jovencita sensata y racional que había demostrado ser de gran ayuda tanto de consejera como de médica. Quién también figuraba como su amante.

Tobirama se recuesta en el respaldo de su silla, se masajea los ojos y suspira luego de terminar con el último informe. Está un poco estresado y como se estan dando las cosas en esa guerra parece ser que no se podrá evitar que él tenga que actuar como un respaldo más.

— Tobirama-sama, ¿Tan mal se ve la situación? —escucha la voz dudosa de Shizune preguntar.

—Creo que es evidente. —responde neutro aun analizando las opciones que tenía. Su cabeza le palpita y los ojos le arden por lo que decide dejarlo por ese día— te espero en el mismo lugar de siempre ―Dice como si nada sin siquiera mirarla, sin notar como el rostro de ella parece animarse, aunque sea un poco ante el significado de esas palabras ni tampoco nota el leve cambio en su expresión cuando luego de oírse escuchar anunciarse al tocar la puerta, ingresa por ella su esposa.

— Buenas tardes, Tobirama-san. ¿Ya ha terminado con sus deberes? —pregunta en tono gentil solo observando al único hombre de esa habitación.

— Si, pero no iré a casa de inmediato. No tenías que venir hasta aquí, puedes irte a descansar.

— Oh... Creí que podríamos cenar juntos.

— No tengo ganas de comer algo.

— Bueno... En ese caso me retiro. Espero pueda llegar temprano para que descanse apropiadamente. —con un tono de voz un poco apagado se despide y sale del lugar decepcionada.

Parecía que ese pequeño intercambio de palabras solo había logrado poner a Tobirama más tenso, ella no era una mala mujer, pero algo le impedía siquiera intentar ser amable con ella. Espero pocos minutos, luego de estar seguro que no se cruzaría con esa mujer se dirige a la salida y mira por un instante a la mujer que queda allí, recordándole lo dicho minutos atrás.

Camina entre las calles correspondiendo de manera escueta los saludos de los aldeanos, los cuales van disminuyendo a medida de se alejaba de la zona habitada. Rodea los árboles hasta llegar a una cabaña oculta entre los árboles que la rodeaban y entrar en ella. Al igual que el exterior, dentro también es simple, solo un futón en la esquina derecha, una silla con una mesa frente al anterior, una puerta que conducía a un baño un metro a la izquierda y al otro lado de la habitación un pequeño espacio que hacía de cocina, no se necesitaba más. Fue desprendiéndose de su capa dejando de sentir, aunque sea por un instante, el peso sobre sus hombros.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar la puerta ser tocada y luego abierta de manera tímida por la mujer que dejó en la oficina hace poco. Ella le sonríe cuando sus ojos se encuentran, pero el semblante de Tobirama sigue sin cambiar y como respuesta solo se acerca a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y empezar un beso rudo.

Es solo un momento en que puede olvidar que están en guerra, que está casado con una mujer qué noble produce nada, que es Hokage y está a cargo de la vida de todas las personas que viven en esa aldea, el legado de su hermano. Es solo sexo, donde puede liberarse de todo el estrés y la tensión que alguien en su posición debe cargar dejando todo ello entre las sábanas, las caricias y los besos que compartía con aquella mujer. Solo un pequeño momento en paz antes de que terminaran con el acto y volviera toda la carga de nuevo.

Jamás se queda luego de haber terminado, solo se baña procurando que ningún perfume extraño quede impregnado a él, se viste y sale del lugar dejando a la jovencita dormida en el futón ignorando que en verdad no dormía y le daba la espalda mirando la pared con ojos llenos de tristeza.

Fuera de la cabaña ya lo espera Kagami con brazos cruzados y sus ojos llenos de reproche. El albino solo lo ignora, al igual que lo hace con la otra presencia que se encontraba cerca.

Ha sido cuidadoso respecto a esa relación, aunque no le interesaba la opinión de los demás tampoco tenía porque arriesgar todo lo que tenía a causa de los escándalos porque él no sería el único afectado, la aldea también, aunque sabía que podía contar con Danzō y Kagami (Quiénes eran sus guardaespaldas) para evitar ese escenario. Esa sería una buena razón para prescindir de ella, pero su mujer, no lograba satisfacerlo y eran lo suficientemente maduros como para que eso puede afectar en las decisiones de su trabajo. No entendía la preocupación de Kagami en ello, ni tampoco las miradas de lástima que lanzaba de manera fugaz cuando estaba con Shizune o con su esposa.

Tobirama ignoraba que no se sentía cómodo con su esposa porque esta esperaba que él le ofreciera más que palabras cordiales, también ignoraba las miradas que le dedicaba Shizune porque eso podría entorpecer su trabajo, él solo tenía claro una cosa en su mente; si alguna de ellas esperaba algo más allá de lo que les ofreció en un principio, no era culpa suya, no les dio ningún indicio de haber algo más allá.

* * *

 _Algo corto que fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza con esta pareja además de que en realidad solo se habló de Tobirama, estoy segura que aun así cumplo con el objetivo del reto_

 _Para que veas que los milagros existen, Yusha. ENTREGUÉ, uno cortito rayando al límite mínimo permitido pero entregado, al fin y al cabo._


End file.
